Merchants typically offer promotions to consumers from time to time in order to generate more business. The promotions offered may be in the form of discounts, deals, rewards or the like. Often times, a promotion, or a number of promotions, may be presented to a consumer in the form of an electronic correspondence. When a multitude of electronic correspondences are generated for a consumer, it may be difficult to determine which electronic correspondence to present to the consumer.